Practicing lacrosse requires numerous sessions of throwing and catching the lacrosse ball. What complicates these throwing and catching sessions, is that substantial time is spent chasing balls that are overthrown, under thrown, or simply, not caught, as successful throwing and catching sessions are reliant on both persons ability to throw and catch. When two players are throwing and catching between themselves, the ball is often under thrown or over thrown, creating wasted time retrieving the ball.
Various devices have been developed to improve the number of iterations and the ability to practice without another person such as rebounders (similar to a baseball Pitch Back® rebounder line) and other devices with cords attached to the stick head. Two such devices that use a cord to attach a ball to a stick head are marketed under the trade names BakLax and LaxPrax.
However, both rebounders and the other devices with cords attached to a ball were susceptible to problems. Rebounders, if missed with the thrown ball, also resulted in wasted time chasing the ball. Other devices with cords attached to a ball mentioned above used a Velcro® strap to attach the cord to the stick head. BakLax uses the Velcro® strap to attach the cord to the top of the stick head. The width of the Velcro® can make the device incompatible with certain mesh strung stick heads, because the Velcro® is too wide. LaxPrax uses the Velcro® strap to attach the cord to the base of the stick head (the throat). This results in a much different ball return point compared to the top of the scoop return point. These are two undesirable features for many players.